Loving him
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Tugger's fallen for the Tom no one thought of...but when that Tom is hurting and needs help, will Tugger be able to help him? To be able to protect him? *Slash*...with a Tom you'd never expect :D One-shot!


The Rum Tum Tugger grinned as he wiggled his hips at the screaming queen-kits. Etcetera was bouncing up and down as she squealed the loudest. Jemima and Electra bounced along with her, though they weren't squealing as loudly. Tugger leaned forward, tickling Etcetera under the chin, making her squeal and fall over in her shock. He stood back, paws looped in his belt as Jennyanydots and Jellylorum walked over, ushering the protesting the kittens away. Tugger stretched, not paying attention to the dirty looks Jenny and Jelly threw back at him as they herded the kittens away. Tugger fluffed up his mane when he noticed Bombalurina looking at him, she smiled seductively. Tugger walked away, finding a spot in the sun to stretch out in, warming his tall, thin frame. Tugger rested his head on his paws as he looked around the yard. Bomba and Demeter were talking together, not unusual. Jenny and Jelly came out of the den, where the kittens were now napping, and sat down, talking to their mates, Skimbleshanks and Asparagus, once again not unusual. Munkustrap was standing on the tyre, looking like he had a stick shoved up his butt. Tugger smiled as Munkustrap caught his eye, frowning. Tugger waved in his older brother's direction. Munkustrap gave him an amused look before turning his attention back to the occupants of the yard. Alonzo was flirting with Cassandra; yawn…Mistoffelees was asleep on his back, his paws twitching in his sleep. Tugger smiled, that was pretty adorable. Tugger turned his focus back on the occupants of the yard. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were sneaking away, holding their sacks for stealing things, giggling and looking quite suspicious. Tugger's eyes finally came to rest on a pair of cats, sitting near the shadows. It was Tantomile and her twin brother, Coricopat. Tantomile was sleeping, her eyes closed as her head rested on her paws. Coricopat, on the other paw, was sitting up, looking around. His emerald green eyes stared around the yard, though it didn't seem like he was seeing the occupants. Everyone was weary of Coricopat and Tantomile, merely because they were different. They were mystics for one thing and usually kept to themselves, seeming quiet. They were rarely without the other. The Jellicles thought Coricopat was the strangest, that he seemed to be brooding all the time. Tugger, though he never voiced it, knew that wasn't true. True, Cori's face was generally blank as he stared around…but he wasn't brooding, he seemed to be more lost in thought. And they weren't as serious as everyone took them for, right now for example, Cori was grinning as he prodded at Tantomile. Tantomile gave a small hiss, swatting at his paw as she tried to sleep.

"Cori!" Tantomile growled, opening her dark green eyes and swatting at him with her paw. Cori wriggled a little, looking like a kitten wanting to play.

"C'mon, Tants," Cori laughed. Tantomile smacked him on the nose.

"No…I'm trying to sleep," Tantomile growled at him, rolling over so her back was to him. Tugger watched as Cori sighed, the smile disappearing from his face. Tugger felt bad for Cori…he had no one but his sister. His sister would go talk to Cassandra and Exotica, and sometimes she would talk to Bomba and Demeter…but Cori had no one. Yes, he would sometimes say a word or two to Munkustrap and Misto, but they had their own lives and Cori was left alone a lot. Tugger sighed, rolling over, his brown eyes still focused on the brown calico. Cori's emerald green eyes were distant again as he stared at the yard. Tugger stared at Cori. He felt somewhat bad, he had no idea about Coricopat. He only really knew that they were mystics, that they had been abandoned at the yard when they were really little…but that was about it, oh, and that Cori didn't really care if he dated a queen or a Tom, he was quite open to both kind of relationships. Tugger frowned as he thought back to what he had just thought. Since when had the Rum Tum Tugger felt guilty about anything? Tugger frowned again, looking back at Cori who was now lying beside Tantomile, though his eyes were focused on Munkustrap and Alonzo, who were now talking and laughing. Tugger thought he looked a little wistful. Tugger sighed, sitting up. He looked back at Cori. It was strange…but Tugger wasn't seeing Cori the same way, but he didn't know how he was seeing Cori now. Tugger stood up, adjusting his belt and the tie around his calf. He didn't know why…but he was going to keep an eye on Cori, to see what set him apart from the others.

Tantomile gave an amused hum and Cori looked at her.

"What?" He sighed.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is staring at you," Tantomile answered, cracking open a dark green eye to look at Cori. Cori glanced over, and saw that Tugger was indeed looking at him.

"Sure he isn't looking at you?" Cori asked, looking back around the yard.

"No…his emotions are focused entirely on you, brother," Tantomile answered, closing her eyes again. Cori shrugged. He looked back at the yard, his eyes catching on Alonzo and Munkustrap talking and laughing. Cori sighed, looking at them wistfully. He wanted a friend; he wanted someone other than Tantomile to talk to. Cori glanced back at Tugger, he had gone. Tantomile stood up and stretched.

"Where are you going?" Cori asked her curiously.

"To talk to Cassie and Exotica," Tantomile answered. She glanced down at him, at his emerald green eyes. "Girl talk, Cori…you wouldn't be interested," She told him before walking off. Cori sighed dejectedly, sitting up once again. He was left alone once more…what a surprise. Cori sat for a little while longer before getting to his feet and walking away. He walked slowly around the yard, thinking deeply. He felt alone, Tantomile had blocked her connection with him for now, she did it when she was talking with the girls. Cori rolled his eyes, she was way too private and no fun. Cori gave a cry in fright as he found himself shoved up against a large cupboard. Cori blinked and found himself staring into Plato's bloodshot eyes. Plato had seriously gone into the nip after Victoria left him to be with Mistoffelees.

"Hello, Cori," Plato purred. Cori struggled against Plato…but it was useless, Plato was lot stronger than he was. Cori's eyes widened in fear as Plato pushed his body against his. Cori struggled furiously, trying to free his paws from Plato's strong gasp. Damn Tantomile, why did you have to block the connection now? Plato gave a laugh, Cori pressed his ears flat against his skull as Plato's blood-shot body roved Cori's body up and down.

"You swing both ways, don't ya, Cori?" Plato asked. Cori shook his head frantically. He gave a small cry of pain as Plato slammed him against the cupboard, causing a shock of pain to race up his spine. Plato smiled, it was slight satanic. Cori couldn't help the scared whimper that escaped his lips as Plato slid a paw down Cori's back, stopping as he roughly grabbed Cori's rear. Plato laughed. Plato pulled Cori off the cupboard, wrapping his arms around Cori's chest, pinning his arms to his side.

"Hel…!" Cori attempted to yell for help but Plato slapped a paw over Cori's mouth, silencing him. Frightened tears sprung to Cori's eyes as Plato dragged him back to his den.

Tugger heard the muffled cry for help and ran towards it. He arrived just in time to see Plato dragged the struggling Cori off towards his den. Tugger's breath caught in his throat. Not Cori! Tugger raced towards Plato's den…but it was too late, Plato had already dragged Cori inside. Tugger hid behind a junk pile, waiting. Even though he hated it, he couldn't go in and help Cori. Plato would kick the living daylights out of him if he even attempted to get into his den. Plato had gone deep into the nip, his eyes were always blood shot, his fur unkempt and neglected…he was beginning to look like Macavity. Plato had just gone…weird since Victoria had left him for her long time crush, Mistoffelees. Tugger sighed, leaning back and waiting. He hoped Cori would be okay.

Some time later, Plato emerged from the den.

_Probably getting more nip_, Tugger thought bitterly. He walked inside the den. He shuddered as soon as he entered. The den was almost pitch black, it smelt heavily of catnip and it was just…cold. Tugger let his eyes adjust and he saw a shape lying towards the back of the den. Tugger quickly moved towards it, kneeling down beside it. Cori was on his side, his paws tied behind his back and his ankles tied tightly together. Tugger gently pulled open one of Cori's eyelids, his heart thumping in his chest. Cori's eye was red. Tugger let his eyelid go and Cori's eye shut again. Tugger gently pulled the gag from Cori's mouth, which woke him. Cori struggled wildly on the floor.

"Cori, Cori, it's alright…it's Tugger!" Tugger said quickly, trying to calm him. Cori stopped struggling, as he looked at Tugger, his chest heaving rapidly.

"T-Tugger?" Cori rasped. Tugger nodded. Cori's eyes slipped shut as he lost consciousness. Tugger growled. Plato had given Cori catnip. Tugger cut the ropes from Cori's paws and ankles before lifting him up and carrying him from the den. Tugger gently lowered Cori onto his nest in his den, looking at him. Cori's face was bruised, his chest bore scratch marks as did his arms and part of his legs. Cori gave a slight murmur as he stirred.

"Cori?" Tugger asked softly, moving over to him. Cori's eyes opened and he gave a slight giggle. Tugger rolled his eyes, damn cat nip.

"Are you okay, Cori?" Tugger questioned. Cori just giggled, rolling onto his side.

"Did you know you're cute?" Cori asked, his voice high pitched. Tugger gave a sad shake of his head. Cori looked at him, his emerald green eyes sparkling. Cori pawed at Tugger's mane in his cat-nipped state.

"I love you…did you know that?" Cori asked Tugger, looking up at him. "You…you're always flirting with the queens, but I like you…I love you," Tugger gave a small smile, watching as Cori struggled to say the words in his nipped state. Tugger sighed.

"I really love you, Tuggie," Cori giggled, looking at Tugger with his wide emerald green eyes.

"Go to sleep, Cori," Tugger murmured. "Sleep off the nip," Cori nodded, closing his eyes. Within moments, Cori's breathing had evened out. Tugger couldn't believe it, but it felt like his heart was breaking. Cori wouldn't remember anything he said in the morning…and it actually hurt. Tugger looked over when Cori stirred in the morning. Cori gave a groan.

"Oh, my head," Cori groaned. Tugger gave a small smile.

"That'll be the nip Plato forced on you," Tugger told him. Cori's emerald eyes landed on Tugger.

"That happened, did it?" Cori asked quietly. Tugger gave a small nod.

"Cori…he didn't, he didn't do anything to you, did he?" Tugger asked. Cori gave a small shake of his head.

"Not in that way, no…but I'm pretty sure he raped my mouth with his tongue," Cori answered. Tugger gave a small nod, turning his head away from Cori. Though he hated to admit it, he was still hurt. Cori saw how hurt Tugger looked…and he knew why.

"Tugger," Cori said hesitantly. Tugger looked over at him. "Everything I said last night…I meant," Tugger blinked, looking at him. Cori gave a small blush.

"I do love you, Tugger…I have for a while," Cori told him. Tugger walked over to him, sitting by his side and wrapping his arms around Cori. Cori buried his head in Tugger's shoulder.

"What am I going to tell Tantomile?" Cori whispered. Tugger looked at him.

"I'll tell her that you're staying with me for a little while," Tugger told him softly. "Until you're ready to tell her," Cori looked at Tugger, giving a small nod and smiling.

"Thank you, Tugs," Tugger's heart leapt when Cori called him that. Tugger couldn't help it, but he pressed his lips against Cori's before pulling away.

"I-I'm sorry, Cori…I shouldn't have…" Tugger was cut off as Cori pressed his lips back against Tugger's. Cori entwined his paws in Tugger's mane as Tugger held the back of Cori's head, gently stroking it. Tugger's paw slipped to Cori's thigh and Cori leapt back.

"Tug…I can't, I'm sorry," Cori whispered, looking at the floor. Tugger gently grabbed his paws.

"It's okay, Cori…take your time, I'll wait," Tugger told him softly. Cori looked at Tugger. Tugger had the reputation of loving a Queen and then hurting her…but somehow Cori knew Tugger would wait for him. Tugger got to his feet, going to go tell Tantomile that Cori was going to stay for him for a while. Cori stretched out when Tugger left the den. Cori gave a small smile as he heard someone enter the den.

Tugger walked back to his den, feeling slightly confused. Tantomile was so suspicious, it had taken him all his control not to blurt out that Plato probably assaulted her twin, but she had finally accepted it and Tugger left to go back to Cori. Tugger froze when he got to his den, the fur on the back of his neck prickling. Catnip. That was the most prominent scent in the area.

"Cori," Tugger whispered before running into the den. Plato had a whimpering Cori pinned against the wall, holding Cori's face against it, making sure he couldn't cry out for help. Plato held Cori's paws above his head with one of his own paws, while his other paw ran up and down Cori's body. Tugger was frozen in shock. Plato gave a throaty purr as he nudged Cori's legs apart with one of his own. Tugger snapped out of it when he heard Cori's frightened muffled cry. Tugger lunged forward, grabbing Plato and yanking him off Cori. Plato fell onto the ground before leaping up and snarling at Tugger. Tugger snarled back, his snarl quite frightening and guttural.

"Stay away from him!" Tugger snarled. Plato straightened up, looking at Tugger through blood shot eyes.

"Why?" Plato challenged. "What if I don't want to?" Tugger gave a ferocious snarl, taking a step forward.

"You ever come near my Cori again, and I'll rip your throat out, got it?" Tugger warned. Plato gave a lopsided smile.

"Your Cori, Tugger?" Plato asked. Tugger snarled.

"Get out, before I either rip your throat out now…or I get Munkustrap and he can rip your throat out," Plato looked at Tugger, seeming a bit unnerved at the mention of Munkustrap. Plato turned and left. Tugger turned back to Cori, who was huddled up on the floor, shaking violently. Tugger sat beside him, wrapping his arms around him. Cori trembled and shuddered, burying his face in Tugger's mane.

"Cori, what did he do to you?" Tugger asked softly. Cori looked up, his emerald green eyes filled with unshed, frightened tears. "When I found you in his den…what had he done to you?" Tugger asked him gently, softly wiping the tears from Cori's eyes. Cori nodded, taking a deep breath.

_Plato dragged Cori into his den, tossing him painfully onto the floor. Cori rolled over, quickly trying to scramble away. Plato caught him, rolling him over onto his back and straddling his waist. Plato ran his paws down Coricopat's body, making him shudder. Plato ran his claws down Cori's chest, drawing blood. Cori smacked his paws away as Plato continued to feel him up. Plato grabbed Cori's paws, guiding them. Cori's eyes widened and he struggled furiously. Plato gave a pleasured groan._

"_Stop, stop, stop!" Cori cried out. Plato didn't and continued groaning as his pleasure built. Cori started sobbing lightly. Plato let Cori's paws go, and started roaming his paws over Cori's body. Plato snarled, getting tired of Cori knocking his paws away. He got off Cori and walked to the other side of the den. Cori rolled back over and made a run for the exit. Plato grabbed him and tossed him back to the other side of the den as though he was weightless. Cori coughed as he landed on the floor heavily, which winded him. Plato sat on Cori's back, pinning him on his stomach on the floor. He forced Cori's paws behind his back, tying them up tightly. Cori squirmed furiously. Plato finished the last knot on the ties on Cori's wrists before getting off him. Cori twisted and turned his head furiously, trying to see what Plato was doing. Cori stifled a gasp as Plato ran his paws down Cori's back, towards his tail. Cori flicked his tail away as Plato nibbled it. Cori gave a small whimper as Plato's paws roughly groped his rear. Plato laughed darkly. Cori was pulled off the floor and onto Plato's lap. Tears fell from Cori's eyes as Plato's paws roamed all over his body, groping and rubbing harshly. Cori gave a scared whimper as Plato grinded his body against Cori's._

"_Plato…don't, please," Cori pleaded weakly. Plato just laughed cruelly in his ear as he continued to grope Cori. Cori gave a small sob as Plato trailed up Cori's thighs, getting dangerously near to his privates. Plato ground his body against Cori again, wanting him to feel how much he wanted him. Plato gave a small growl, pushing Cori off of him. Cori writhed pathetically on the floor, wanting to get free. _

"_Some…!" Cori was cut off as Plato slapped him harshly, leaving him stunned. _

"_Shut up!" Plato snarled, hitting him again. Cori gave a pathetic whimper. Plato looked around, finding what he was after. Cori saw what he had and his emerald eyes widened in fear._

"_No…please, I'll be quiet," Cori pleaded. Plato shook his head, gripping Cori's head and forcing him to take the cat-nip. Cori gave a weak groan, his head twisting back and forth as the cat-nip began to take effect. Plato smiled, harshly pressing his lips against Cori's, forcing his mouth open and shoving his tongue inside Cori's mouth, exploring every part that he could. Plato ran his paw down Cori once more, grinning as he continued to force his tongue down Cori's throat. Cori gave a scared whimper as Plato's paw reached its destination. Plato finally let Cori go. Cori gave a small whine, his head tossing back and forth. Plato grabbed more rope, tying Cori's ankles together before grabbing some material and tying it around Cori's mouth, cutting off the pathetic whimpers coming from Cori's mouth. Plato stroked Cori's chest as the half-focused emerald eyes landed on him. _

"_I'll be back, Cori…" Plato laughed darkly before getting up and leaving the den. Tears sprung to Cori's eyes. He knew what Plato would do to him when he came back…Cori didn't want his first time to be like that…no way! Cori's eyes rolled back as the nip finally managed to take its grip, knocking him out into the darkness._

Cori looked up at Tugger, tears slipping from his eyes. Tugger looked so angry.

"Tugs," Cori whispered. Tugger held Cori closer.

"It's okay, Cori…he won't hurt you, he won't hurt you ever again," Tugger promised firmly. Cori nodded, leaning against Tugger's chest. Cori looked up and found Tugger's lips against his own. Cori kissed back passionately. Tugger's paw slipped down to Cori's thigh again but this time he didn't fight it. Tugger pulled back, gasping.

"Are you sure?" Tugger gasped. Cori nodded, panting. Tugger gently laid Cori down on his back, kissing his lips once more.

"Tell me," Tugger kissed him again. "If you want," Tugger kissed his lips once more. "Me to stop," Cori nodded, smiling. Tugger gently kissed down Cori's body, making him squirm in pleasure. Tugger smiled as he kissed Cori's stomach, it was soft. Tugger kissed back up Cori, kissing his throat. Cori was purring loudly. Tugger looked down at Cori once more as he positioned himself.

"Are you sure?" Tugger asked once more. Cori nodded, his paws gripping onto Tugger's mane. Tugger smiled. Cori wrapped his legs around Tugger's middle, giving a low groan as Tugger entered. Cori's tail was curling and uncurling as Tugger started moving. Tugger was panting, but he didn't look away from Cori's emerald eyes.

"Tugs," Cori moaned. Tugger stopped moving, but didn't pull out. He looked at Cori worriedly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Tugger asked worriedly. Cori shook his head.

"Keep…going, please!" Cori begged. Tugger smiled and started moving once again.

"Love…you," Cori managed to gasp out. That did it for Tugger. Tugger lay partly on top of Cori.

"Love you too," Tugger managed to pant out. Cori smiled, pushing Tugger back and sitting on his lap. Tugger grinned at Cori, but gave a sudden moan as Cori ran his paw down Tugger's chest and down lower. Tugger looked at Cori, surprised.

"Again?" Tugger asked. Cori nodded, his emerald green eyes alight. Tugger grabbed Cori's hips, shifting him so he was sitting just right. Cori looked a little confused, and a little embarrassed. Tugger knew why, he had never done this before.

"I'll move you," Tugger told him, kissing Cori's chest. Cori nodded. Tugger held Cori's hips as he moved him. Cori gave a small groan. Later, they lay side by side, Tugger holding Cori tight.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" Cori asked softly, looking up at Tugger. Tugger tilted his head.

"The truth," Tugger told him. "That I am madly in love with you," Cori smiled. Tugger gently stroked the side of Cori's bruised face. Cori cuddled in close to him.

"I love you, Tugs," Cori whispered to him. Tugger smiled.

"I love you too, Cori," Tugger told him softly. Cori fell asleep against Tugger's chest. Tugger stroked Cori's head. Tugger couldn't believe that he fell for Cori…but he was so glad he did. Cori was one in a million, and he didn't care what the others thought. Cori was his love, and Tugger would never hurt him.

_End_

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

I was thinking about what to write in Obsessions never die when this suddenly popped into my mind and I had to write it down. This was a first for me, I never really write in full detail and that's the closest I've ever gotten to writing a detailed 'slash' scene…so hopefully that was okay :D

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
